Carina Smyth
Carina Smyth, later Carina Barbossa, is the tetargonist of the fifth film of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales, the fifth film of the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. She is also set to returns in Pirates of the Caribbean's sixth film in an unknown heroic role. She was portrayed by Kaya Scodelario, who also played Teresa Agnes in The Mazer Runner series. Biography Early life Carina was left at an orphanage after the death of her mother Margaret Smyth, by her father Hector Barbossa, who left her with the Diary of Galileo, in hopes that she would use the diary to sell and have an easy life. However, Carina kept the diary as she believed her father was a man of science, then she began studying the book and eventually growing to become an intelligent young woman, as well as an astronomer and horologist. Film However, it was shown her intelligence was not welcomed by others, such as in Saint Martin, where Carina was accused of being a witch, arrested, and sentenced to be executed. Before her execution, she was visited by a priest in her cell to ask the final words before her execution. Carina says she has nothing to confess but she reveals that she picked the lock, and she escapes from her cell. Carina is chased by the British soldiers until she loses them and goes into an astronomer's shop, where she uses the equipment to study a blood moon for the night. However, Carina is found by the owner of the shop, and also accused of being a witch for using the equipment. She then meets Captain Jack Sparrow, who was robbing the new Saint Martin bank with crew, when he enters the shop while drunk, then the owner alerts the soldiers that they are in his shop, but Jack helps her escape from the soldiers. Carina then learns that a sailor, Henry Turner, was seeking to find the Trident of Poseidon. She disguised herself as a nun and went to where Henry was arrested, so she could learn about the information on the Trident. She disregarded his tales of curses and dead men as nonsense but got some information about the trident. Carina was shown to be arrogant and frosty, as she believed herself to be superior to Jack and thinks pirates and the man's are stupid, and apparently don't think who other people are intelligent like her. She also had a selfish side, as when she escaped from the boat leaving Jack and Henry being chased by Salazar. However she changes ideas and discovers who Jack and the other people really are and becomes more kind-hearted and heroic. Relationships Family * Hector Barbossa + - Father, teammate and savior * Margaret Smyth + - mother Allies * Henry Turner - ally turned love interest turned boyfriend * Jack Sparrow - savior turned enemy turned ally * Will Turner * Elizabeth Swann Enemies * Armando Salazar + - enemy and attempted killer * Davy Jones - enemy Gallery Images Carina_Smyth.jpg Carina_scared.png|Carina seeing the supernatural. Piratesdead-movie-screencaps_com-9013.jpg Trivia *Gabriella Wilde, Alexandra Dowling, Jenna Thiam and Lucy Boynton were considered for the role. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:In Love Category:Strong-Willed Category:Arrogant Category:Orphans Category:Honorable Category:Feminists Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:Control Freaks Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Related to Villain